See the Day
by The Coyote
Summary: What if Zuko didn't cut family ties? What if Zhao doesn't take his crew? What if...What if Zuko captured the Avatar? Oneshot diary entry written in Zuko's Pointofview Last summary wasn't clear


(A/N:A one shot random diary entry made by Zuko. Instead of Zuko running away and (growls) cutting his hair, this is a little rambling of what may have happened if Zuko had actually captured Aang. No romance in this one. " Just deal wit' it. 

Reviews are always very very nice. I lurve them.

As for my other readers (Invader ZIM and Phantom of the Opera) This is a phase. I'll probably get over it someday.)

Summer Solstice, Year of the Dragon

I never thought I would see this day. It's glorious, and everything I had wished for. My mind seems to swell with the idea that finally my honor has been restored, and the fire nation truly does respect me. My uncle is very proud, and I have made him an admiral, since Zhao is no longer around to enjoy that pleasure. I still find myself reminiscing about that event. My father, Fire Lord Ozai, has taken my return rather well, and I think I may have my father's love once more. He has not said much, I admit. But we are to have dinner together, tonight. I am looking forward to it. I have recited the story of my capture of the Avatar over and over in my head, and it's flawless. He will love it, I believe. I shall tell you my story, dearest journal, if you so allow.

It was a sunny day, not unlike this one. We had been searching for the young Avatar for what seemed like years, when it had only been months. Uncle Iroh advised me to turn around, to look elsewhere. But I refused, saying that I could feel the Avatar's filthy presence in the small Earth nation village. We stormed in, demanding the villagers hand over what food they had, and to cast nets out into the sea to catch fish, We relaxed in the village as the peasants went about what we demanded, when the Avatar and his pathetic rabble popped out of one of the buildings. All of my crew had by then left for the ship once more, and reliable General Iroh was asleep under a tree.

I was alone against the three.

It seemed the waterbending wench wanted a piece out of me first, and she came at me, a little puddle floating around her hands. Her little magic trick didn't phase me, however, and the first fire blast I sent her way made her topple off of the dock, and into her precious water. She never came back up. I find it almost funny that her own element, the one precious thing that she relied on, ended up being her betrayer. Zuko smirked as the Avatar and the wench's brother scream for her to come back up. The Avatar's buffalo flew into view and seemed to try to make a dive into the water to save the girl, but I was too fast for the beast. Another great burst of flames sent it reeling into the sky, groaning in agony as its fur singed and filled the air was black smoke. It also flew into the water, never to arise.

Before I could turn back to the Avatar, some white fluff-ball flew into my face, squabbling like some sort of monkey. But with a swipe of my hand it fell to the ground, blood staining its lemur fur. It was a pity that it had been stained. The fur would have fetched a few coins.

The Avatar was about to charge upon me, but the young water tribe whelp ran for me, little boomerang in his hand, arm raised back to swing. What was his name again? Sokka? I am going to go with Sokka. Well, anyways, as he came charging at me, his eyes blurred with tears from when he watched his sister die, I let fire engulf the dock, and it melted his little boomerang.

Sokka melted too.

I laughed out loud at this point, heartily enjoying the fact that the Avatar's little consorts had gone down so easily. And yet, behind the bitter laughter, I was also disappointed. It has been such a long time that I have spent hunting down the Avatar, and the battle is turning out not to be much of a battle after all.

The Avatar immediately quenched the fire, and faced me with a grief-stricken expression, that made me think that he had swallowed a lemon. I almost laughed again, but contented myself with a smirk and centered my focus on my position, ready to attack the one and only Avatar.

But he did not move... right away.

He stared at me for what seemed as ages, and only then did I truly realize just how young the Avatar is. He mustn't be older than thirteen... Why, around that age I had just gotten the scar across my-

Never mind.

He glared at me for what seemed to be ages, until I finally laughed falsely and said to him,

"What are you waiting for?"

He seemed to explode, and came rushing at me with air forcing me back. But even though I slid across the dock, my position held strong. You taught me well, Father. Before he could even recover, I turned and forced fire at him, pouring from my heart, down my arm, and out of my fist, to collide with the Avatar. He grunted, but his form did not weaken. Next water rose from the ocean. Obviously, the Avatar ahs mastered waterbending. He swirled it around, then the force of sea collided against me chest. The air was knocked out of me, and I fell to the ground. Air the whipped me up off of the wooden planks, and I fell from an immeasurable height.

At the time, pain racked through me body, and it felt like I would never be able to stand. I felt defeated and beaten. The Avatar stood above me, and I heard him take a deep breath, as if to deliver some final blow. I closed my eyes, ready to accept my failure, when I remembered the day I had first set out on this mission. I had been so determined and eager to please you, Father, that I would have dived into the deepest part of the ocean if the Avatar was there.

I remembered it all so clearly, I felt strength coursing through my body, and I felt that I could defeat the Avatar, and do it beautifully. So, as the Avatar breathed deep, (my flashback had only taken but a split second of my time) I kicked his feet out from under him, and he fell with a thud. I stood quickly, and now the battle was on my side. The Avatar could not even rise. Before long, even when I stopped, he would not get up. He breathed heavily, and I kicked him once more. I had won.

I had won! I had defeated the Avatar!

And so, I tied him up, and the villagers did not dare interfere, for by now me crew had come back from the ship. We took the Avatar to the ship, and kept him bound, gagged, and confined. Luckily, he did not escape this time. Well, Father, you know the rest of the story. Because of your excellent ideas in prison confinement, the Avatar will not be moving for quite a while. The world is free now for the fire nation take over. Aren't you proud of me, Father? Haven't I done an honorable thing?

XXXxxxXXX

I hope Father will enjoy this speech. I have thought of what to say for an long time, and when I told it to Uncle Iroh, he seemed pleased. I only hope Father will feel the same. It has been so long since I last saw him, and I worked so hard.

I worked so hard, Father.

I worked hard to achieve the impossible, to capture the eluding Avatar and his cohorts. I ran from your previous Admiral Zhao and escaped from pirates, Azula, and a whole waterbending nation. I have done this all for you, Father. Are you happy with me?

I have risked my life to please you, adhere to your every wish and whim. Will you let me act as your son again? Has the capture of the Avatar really brought me back into your circle of friends? Do you love me now, Father?

Was it worth it?

Was the doubtful love of my father really worth the peace and well-being of the rest of the world? The fire nation will sweep over the world, and cover it with death and destruction without the Avatar. I thought that my honor was the most important thing in my life. Now, that the day has come when I have achieved everything I have wanted, the happiness is short and unfulfilling. I have my honor returned, I am back home with my family, and the fire nation is about to conquer Earth.

What is wrong with me?

Why am I troubled by this? I have everything. The Avatar is being kept barely alive, and everyone he loves is dead. What is this horrible feeling? Why can't I be happy!

My God, what is wrong with me?

(A/N: Once again, I lurve reviews)


End file.
